


In the Upstairs Flat

by Nymphalis_antiopa



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale's Bookshop (Good Omens), Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Fanart, M/M, My First Fanart, NSFW Art, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22695637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nymphalis_antiopa/pseuds/Nymphalis_antiopa
Summary: That bed in the upstairs flat of Aziraphale's bookshop was a good idea, after all...(Content warning for visible genitalia.)
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 108





	In the Upstairs Flat

"And then he hears Aziraphale's quiet moan in his ear..."


End file.
